


Illusion

by Cntrldrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cntrldrafts/pseuds/Cntrldrafts
Summary: In the midst of loneliness, megara's husband visit her.
Kudos: 1





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Take note: megara in this story is a demon while vernon is an angel.

The moonlight was beaming brightly against the windows where she's standing, she was taking a good look at how beautiful the moon was. And all she can think about is how she misses him, how fate and destiny played them. "Akala ko talaga pwede na kahit alam nating impossible" she said to herself. "Hey, we made it possible naman" someone whispered to her ears as she felt arms wrapped around her waist. "Nonie?" She asked, nonie hummed as he put his head on his wife's shoulder and asked "yes, love?" He asked. Jenjen faced her husband and held his cheeks with her teary eyes "ikaw na ba talaga yan?" She asked him, he just smiled at her. "Yes love" he said and she held him tight. 

"How long will you last this time?" She asked while looking in his eyes. He gaved her faint smile and asked"alam mo?" , she gave him a disappointed look knowing what his answer will be. He broke free from their hug and gave a pat on the head, "you're still that clever demon the i fell in love with" he said with a smile. She pouted her lips and murmured "life is really unfair" . "Ano yon?" Nonie asked, "sabi ko life is really unfair" she said firmly. "Dahil ba to sa pag bawi nila sakin sayo?" He asked her, she nodded and said "akala ko kasi pwede na, we could live this way. With our twins, in a peaceful place where we can relax and be ourselves." Nonie kissed her forehead and said "naging pwede naman eh, look at where we are now. We got married and our twins, the only sad part is this. I can't stay by our family's side and watch our kids grow. Pero I'm happy na din kahit this is our end, since I get to love and be loved by you. And I guess that should be enough kahit unfair in some ways, love." Hugging her tightly again. "Let's just say this is us paying for our sins" he added. She chuckles"May isasagad pa pala yung pagiging makasalanan ko" she said while her tears kept falling. "Well, demonyo ka naman eh so given na. And I'm your angel. At dinemonyo mo ko, you made me fall for you." He said. "Medj out of context, swerte mo mahal kita." She rebutted. "I've always been lucky since minahal mo ko, and I'll always be thankful for that kahit demonyo ka. So rest assured that I'll love you just like how we promised, always and forever" he said as he kissed her forehead one last time. "Always and forever nonie." Jenjen whispered as she feels her husband slowly disappear.


End file.
